Debilidades
by Nisaly
Summary: Lily Evans no es tan fuerte como aparenta. Tiene miedos, inseguridades, penas y comete errores. Porque la vida de la prefecta perfecta no era precisamente ideal. Viñetas independientes para Retos a la Carta. CAP 8 UP!
1. Mentira

Lily Evans siempre va con la verdad por delante

_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. En esta historia son utilizados sin fines de lucro y con el simple animo de entretener.**_

**Viñetas en respuesta a la tabla angst de "Retos a la carta", comunidad livejournela. Centradas en Lily Evans y sus debilidades (Algunas reales, otras meras especulaciones). Son independientes entre sí y, obviamente, angsts. Espero que las disfruten :)**

**Gracias a Estrella de la tarde1 por betear. TE ADORO.**

**DEBILIDADES**

**Capitulo 1.** Mentira

Lily Evans siempre va con la verdad por delante.

Es parte de ella ser sincera, incluso en el más mínimo detalle. No cree en las mentiras piadosas y menos en las innecesarias. Por esto, se siente terriblemente culpable con toda esta situación.

Está atrapada, atrapada en una telaraña de tergiversaciones.

Y aunque, entiende que todo esto es para bien, no sólo de ella, sino de toda su familia y el mundo mágico entero, preferiría escapar de la jaula y encarar las cosas de frente.

Si hay un traidor entre ellos, hay que ir por él, no hay duda. Pero, ¿es necesario ir desconfiando de todo el mundo, incluso de sus más íntimos amigos, en el proceso?

Lily no lo cree.

Ella, aunque suene iluso, preferiría ir de persona en persona, preguntando.

Pero Dumbledore le aconseja que no es lo correcto. Y ella obedece.

Se queda en casa, acepta cortar relación con Remus y no pone objeción para hacer el encantamiento fidelius. Intenta centrarse en su hijo, sólo en su hijo. Y ni a James, quien esta de acuerdo con crear toda esta red de secretos, le pone mucha atención.

Sirius a veces intenta animarla con sus chistes y bromas, pero nunca logra más que una sonrisa vaga. Él es quien más la entiende, porque para Sirius la veracidad siempre ha estado en los primeros lugares de su lista de valores -bajo la lealtad, quizás, lo que le hace sentirse infinitamente peor. También comparte su desprecio ante el encierro. En ocasiones, propone a James que deje que la pelirroja salga a dar una vuelta, para tomar aire, pero el marido es firme y no accede.

Peter le conversa, le dice que tiene toda la razón, que no deberían desconfiar de sus amigos, que es más importante ir con la verdad. Pero Lily sabe que miente, a él nunca le ha importado mucho tener que cambiar hechos y pensamientos con tal de encajar o conseguir lo que quiere. Aun así, le agradece.

A veces colapsa y se larga a llorar en su habitación, no de pena, ni de miedo, sino de frustración. De tener que dejar de lado lo que es y le han enseñado. En esos momentos, James tiene que acercarse a ella con paciencia y tomarla de la mano, en silencio. Cuando ella deja de sollozar, le arrastra hasta la pieza de al lado y, juntos, miran al pequeño Harry que descansa en la cuna.

Mirando el verde esmeralda puro de los ojos del bebé, Lily vuelve a sentirse ella misma. Y a creer un poco en que no hay mentiras ya, y sólo existe la sincera mirada de su niño.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Se agradecen reviews :)**

**Nisaly.**


	2. Lágrimas

_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. En esta historia son utilizados sin fines de lucro y con el simple animo de entretener.**_

**De nuevo, gracias a Flor que lo beteo :)**

_**DEBILIDADES**_

**Capitulo 2.** Lágrimas

- ¿Evans?

Está sentada en el suelo frío, las manos le rodean las rodillas y el cabello rojo fuego le cubre el rostro lleno de pecas. James la reconoce en seguida, la pregunta es más que nada para que ella note su presencia en ese oscuro pasillo.

- Oh, no, Potter. Déjame tranquila...- La voz no es más que un leve lamento quejumbroso.

Ha estado llorando, James lo sabe de inmediato, aunque nunca la ha visto hacerlo. Y se apresura a dar grandes zancadas para llegar a ella.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Porque para él, es fácil olvidar ese odio infantil que se profesan frente al mundo. Es Evans, "_su Evans_" y más importante que guardar las apariencias, es que ella esté bien.

- No me pasa nada. Déjame...- Vuelve a pedir. James no le hace caso, nunca lo ha hecho y no empezará justamente ahora.

- Vamos, que esas lágrimas no son nada.- Y le toma con suavidad el mentón, levantando su rostro y dejándolo al descubierto. Lily suelta otro sollozo ante el gesto y James Potter, que siempre ha tenido una vida plena y feliz, siente que cambiaría todo porque ella dejara de llorar.

- Por fav...or...

- No te voy a dejar sola, Lil.- No sabe por qué ha usado el diminutivo. Ni tampoco termina de entender porque le toma la mano y la aprieta, cariñoso. Ella no lo impide.

No son amigos, nunca lo han sido. El único contacto entre ellos que la prefecta ha permitido es el de: _"Ey, Evans, ¿Qué tal una cita conmigo?" Guiño. "Cuando se congele el infierno, Potter" "Se que te mueres por probas mi labios" "Frase mal formulada, lo correcto seria decir que me moriría antes de probar tus sucios labios"_. A veces, con unas leves variaciones, pero nada más. Y ninguno ha estado jamás dispuesto a cambiar eso. Lily porque no le interesa. James porque es orgulloso y tiene miedo de quedar en ridículo.

- ¿Alguien te ha hecho algo? - La idea se le cruza, fugaz. Y alza una ceja ante la espera de la respuesta. No entiendo por qué otra razón alguien tan perfecta como Lily Evans puede estar llorando. La única posibilidad es que alguien, _"¿Quizás Snivellus?"_, le haya lastimado los sentimientos. Y tiene que saber quién es, porque obviamente tomara medidas. La pelirroja lanza una risita ahogada por el llanto. No dice nada.- ¿Quién fue? Te juro que lo voy a hac...

- No le vas a hacer nada a mi hermana, Potter.

Lily se aleja del muchacho. James parpadea, sorprendido. Tanto porque ella realmente esta confiando en él como por la respuesta en sí.

- ¿Tu hermana?- Los ojos verde esmeralda se desvían.

- Eso dije.

- ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Está bien? ¿Necesitas salir del castillo?

Lily lanza otra risita, esta vez sin llanto. Se seca las lágrimas de las mejillas con la manga de la túnica. Y suspira hondo.

- Dudo que ella quiera verme.

- ¿Uh?- No sabe qué decir, ni como abordarla sobre el tema. Quiere conocer la historia. ¡Dios! Es que nada le gustaría más que poder adentrarse en el corazón de la prefecta. O eso siente en este preciso instante.

- Mira.- Le extiende un pergamino bastante arrugado. Y vuelve a cubrirse el rostro con las manos. James lo toma, dudoso y lo extiende.

"_Te lo repetiré una vez más, fenómeno. No me importa lo que digan mis padres, no te quiero en mi boda por nada del mundo. Sólo se acepta gente NORMAL. Y esta claro que tú no encajas en ese rango. _

_Petunia._

_Pd: Deja de mandarme estos odiosos bichos voladores"_

Como pocas veces, se queda sin palabras. Esto es algo que nunca ha siquiera imaginado. Nunca ha escuchado hablar a Lily de su familia, pero por su forma de ser, siempre la ha relacionado con la casita feliz convencional.

- Yo...

- No quiero tu pena. Sólo te lo...

- No podría tenerte pena.

Y se quedan callados. James vuelve a acercarse a Lily. Y esta vez no sólo la toma de la mano, también la abraza. Ella se apoya en él, cual almohada. Y todo se siente tan bien, que a Lily se le escapan los sollozos de nuevo. Porque ahora puede desahogarse con total libertad.

James le acaricia el cabello rojo y va secando sus lágrimas amargas. Sabe que algo ha cambiado entre los dos.

Hay momentos, por más superficiales, simples o tontos que se vean, que dejan huella en las relaciones de las personas. Y este definitivamente era uno de ellos. Desde ahora, las cosas nunca volverían a ser lo mismo, pero, ¿quién dice que eso es algo malo?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Se agradecen reviews. Y recuerden, James se enamora de las chicas que dejan review ;)**

**Nisaly.**


	3. Inseguridad

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. En esta historia son utilizados sin fines de lucro y con el simple animo de entretener.**_

**DEBILIDADES**

**Capitulo 3.** Inseguridad segura.

Lily esta aburrida de sentirse insegura. Sabe que no tiene motivos reales para preocuparse, pero no puede evitar hacerlo. Y es que, por más que lo intente, ella nunca podrá comparar su relación con James, con la que esté parece tener con Sirius. Y eso le duele en el alma.

Sabe que las cosas que él le susurra -te quiero, linda, no puedo vivir sin ti- son palabras pueriles que no se comparan a las cosas que ella, les ve murmurando a ellos en los rincones de la sala común, con esas sonrisas amplias y esas miradas cómplices.

Y quizás -es lo más probable- sus amigas piensen que se esta volviendo loca, que le afecto el calor. Pero ella esta SEGURA -dentro de su inseguridad- que entre su novio y su mejor amigo hay algo raro, algo inexplicable, mágico, que nunca acabara de conocer.

James no entiende porque ella hace escenas cuando él regresa de las juntas merodeadoras, o quizás, si lo comprende, pero prefiere aparentar inocencia. Lily no explica nada, no lo quiere hacer...

Pero tampoco quiere que las cosas se queden así. Menos, cuando a fin de año, su novio se arrodilla ante ella con una sortija y le pide que pasen la vida juntos. Acepta, sí, acepta. Aunque sabe que tarde o temprano se va a arrepentir, pero el amor que siente puede más que la desconfianza.

¿Qué puede hacer? Sólo guardar silencio y vérselas sola con la inseguridad y el miedo, esa era la única manera de conservar a James.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Siempre se agradecen los reviews ;)**


	4. Angustia

Le duele justo en medio del pecho, punzante y certero

_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. En esta historia son utilizados sin fines de lucro y con el simple animo de entretener.**_

_**DEBILIDADES**_

**Capitulo 4.** Angustia

Le duele justo en medio del pecho, punzante y certero. Como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco. La respiración se le entrecorta y necesita llenar sus pulmones de aire para recuperar el aliento. Pero mantiene el rostro altivo, siempre digna, aunque por dentro sienta que se está pudriendo.

- Lily, piensa bien lo que estas diciendo. Esta vez, estoy hablando en serio. Es la última vez que te ruego.

Frente a ella, James Potter pone esa mira de dolor total que sólo le ha visto una vez, hace muchos años, por esa época en que asesinaron a sus padres. Esta desecho. Pero ni aún así, viendo que él es totalmente sincero, puede dejar el orgullo a un lado.

- No me importa.- Desvía la mirada, porque sabe que no es tan fuerte como para resistir el reproche de esos ojos almendrados.- Ya te lo he repetido cientos de veces…

- Oh, Lily, por Dios… Mírate, sabes muy bien que te estas engañando a ti misma.

- ¡Creo que es al revés!- Las palabras vuelven a tomar la fuerza agresiva característica que poseen cuando el merodeador de los cabellos alborotados es el receptor. Pero su rostro sigue apuntando al suelo.

- ¿Entonces esa es tu última palabra?

La angustia le invade hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. Porque no. Esa no tendría, ni quiere que sea su última palabra. Ella quiere decir que sí. Que acepta. Que él gana, pero no importa. Que la ha conquistado. Que no puede dejar de pensar en él ni cuando esta durmiendo. Que le gustaría terminar con toda esta tontería de ser fuerte y lanzarse a sus brazos, como una de esas tontas damiselas de los cuentos de hadas. Que él se ha convertido en el sueño de su vida. Y que nada importa. Pero no puede. No lo hará. Es demasiado testaruda y estúpida, como para aceptar que ha encontrado la felicidad justamente donde no la andaba buscando.

- Sí.- Y las piernas le tiemblan.

James suspira. No dice nada más. Pero le pega una larga mirada que le cala hasta los huesos. Que la hace sentirse desnuda, despojada hasta de la piel. Como si lo único visible fuera ahora esa angustia asesina que le esta comiendo las entrañas.

Y se va. Sólo se va. Dejándola sola justamente ahora que nadie más que él sería capaz de quitarle ese dolor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Deja reviews y alegrame el día ;)**


	5. Silencio

_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. En esta historia son utilizados sin fines de lucro y con el simple animo de entretener.**_

**DEBILIDADES**

**Capitulo 5**. Silencio

Siete en punto. Lily se muerde el labio inferior, mientras pega la mirada en la puerta. Si fuera un viernes como cualquier otro, en este momento, él estaría entrando por ese marco de tallado antiguo con una casi sonrisa. Pero no pasa nada. La manilla sigue estática. Y el ruido sordo de la soledad también.

A veces las cosas se rompen. Lily lo sabe, pero tiene fe en que este no sea un ejemplo en vida de ello. Porque, aunque la relación con Severus ha pasado un año de trizaduras, aún no se siente preparada para tirar los pedazos rotos a la basura. Y él va venir, lo va a hacer. En cualquier minuto.

Pero avanza el tiempo y sólo se sienten los latidos de su propio corazón.

Y recuerda el viernes anterior, cuando habían decidido dejar las niñerías de lado. Dejar a Potter de lado. Que, según Severus, era la raíz de todos sus problemas. La Lily del año pasado habría estado de acuerdo ciegamente. La del viernes pasado, aceptó la condición por compromiso. Y sabía que esa era la verdadera raíz de los problemas. El cambio.

El cambio de Potter. El cambio de lo que ella pensaba de Potter. El no cambio de Severus. El no cambio de lo que Severus pensaba de Potter. Y el no cambio de ellos dos. Porque, estúpidamente, habían intentado mantener la misma relación que tenían desde los nueve años. Y eso era tan tonto. Ellos ya no tenían nueve años, no podían esperar comportarse igual. Debieron trabajar en la evolución de su amistad, no en el estancamiento.

Y James, así lo llamaba ahora, se había esmerado tanto en que las cosas mejoraran entre ellos, ¿Cómo decirle que no? ¿Cómo? Si, aunque luchó una guerra mundial contra ello, se moría por decirle que sí.

Severus tenía que entenderlo.

Y la puerta aún ni se movía.

Ya eran las diez. El silencio se iba convirtiendo en una prueba irrefutable que su mejor amigo ya no era tal. Porque Lily tenía claro que esto no se trataba sólo de faltar a la cita semanal que tenían, no. La ausencia de Severus era la particular forma que éste tenía de decirle: "Hasta aquí llegamos".

Obviamente Lily no se lo iba a ser fácil. Pero mientras daban las doce, ya tenía asumido que las cosas nunca volverían a ser igual. Quizás un beso con el buscador estrella de Gryffindor no valía tanto. El tiempo lo diría.

Cuando dan la una se levanta de la butaca en la que ha estado sentada. Pega un suspiro eterno y sale del aula. El próximo viernes volverá puntualmente allí, aunque de nuevo tenga que compartir sólo con la nada.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. Traición

_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. En esta historia son utilizados sin fines de lucro y con el simple animo de entretener.**_

**DEBILIDADES**

**Capitulo 6**. Traición

Lily supo que nunca podría llevarse bien con James Potter en el mismo instante en que le vio por primera vez. Con la sonrisa constante, el escuálido muchachito de once años, tenía ese cabreante aire de creerse el último chocolate de la caja bombones. Y si había algo que Lily no podía soportar, eso era el ego inflado. Pero como incluso a esa corta edad sabía que era malo ser prejuiciosa, le dio una oportunidad. Aceptó compartir vagón con él y su amigo de gesto tímido.

No pasó ni media hora antes que se arrepintiera. Tenía el pelo azul. Y estaba cabreada como no recordaba haber estado. Remus, que así se llamaba el compañero del odioso James, arregló el asunto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero la rabia no desapareció con ningún hechizo. "_Sólo era una jugarreta infantil_" había comentado muerto de la risa James. Y Remus tuvo que sacarlo antes que ella se le tirara encima.

Lily meditó todo el resto del camino hacia Hogwarts. Y llegó a la conclusión de que las cosas no serían tan terribles si simplemente evitaba a James Potter. De todas formas, había leído sobre el sistema que usaba el colegio para agrupar a los alumnos. Y definitivamente dos personas tan distintas no podían quedar en la misma casa.

Así que, en el momento de la selección, no podía estar más tranquila y confiada. Caminó hacia el sombrero, segura de si misma, y se paró de la misma forma cuando éste grito: GRYFFINDOR. Uno minutos más tarde llegó el turno de James Potter, que iba –y TENÍA- que quedar en cualquier otra casa. Pero casi como una ley de Murphy, la elección se repitió. Y entonces, Lily supo que las cosas en el colegio no iban a ser tan bonitas como pintaban esa mañana.

El primer año, Lily tuvo de ocho colores diferentes el cabello. Y no sólo ella, muchos de sus compañeros eran también víctimas de las bromas de James y su tercer brazo inamputable: Sirius Black. Pero no se dejaba molestar fácil. Al menos, le encaraba y le decía unas cuantas verdades, cada tanto. Que era mucho más de lo que sus compañeros hacían.

Cuando regresaron a Hogwarts para segundo, luego de las vacaciones de verano, empezó todo ese rollo de "los merodeadores". Que sólo hizo que las bromas pesadas aumentaran de grado para el resto del alumnado. Lily seguía simplemente teniendo que restaurar el rojo natural de su cabello.

Los años pasaban y la primera impresión de la ahora prefecta Evans, era en definitiva, irrefutable. Nunca podría llevarse bien con James Potter. Nunca.

Y menos cuando él había adoptado esa estúpida manía de perseguirla como perrito faldero para hacerle ver que, en realidad, eran "el uno para el otro".

Lily no sabría decir cuando James pasó de querer enterrarle la varita en el ojo a quererla como futura esposa y madre de sus hijos, pero le parecía una farsa. Otra de sus bromas de mal gusto. Un nuevo plan para cabrearla. Y ella no iba dejarse vencer.

Así que, jugó.

Fue más o menos a finales de quinto. Lily había sido víctima de una escenita muy vergonzosa que había montado James para ella a la hora de almuerzo. Algo con globos rojos, palabras bonitas y canciones románticas, que no valía la pena recordar.

Salió a los terrenos para tomar aire y calmar un poco su mal humor. Llevaba cinco años soportando las jugarretas infantiles de Potter y su estratagema para pararlo definitivamente no funcionaba, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Seguir gritándole y encarándole cuando eso no le afectaba ni un poco? Lily sabía que no, que tenía que pensar algo nuevo, algo que de verdad lo alejara de ella para siempre.

Pero, ¿Qué hace que un tipo como James Potter se rinda?

Fue entonces, cuando Lily tuvo la epifanía. Llegó a ella de repente, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. _Tenía que jugar la misma partida_. Claro. Hasta ahora, Lily sólo se limitó a mantener las piezas de ajedrez quietas, mientras intentaba guardar el tablero con todo encima. Pero ella era buena con los juegos de inteligencia, ¿Por qué retirarse cuando podía hacer el jaque mate?

Y comenzó, con cuidado de no exponer su plan. Tampoco iba subestimar el ingenio de James.

Primero se acercó a charlar con él de manera tranquila, como si fuera una simple casualidad. La idea era aproximarse a él lentamente, hasta estar muy cerca. Que la gente creyera que ellos tenían algo, del mismo modo que él se esmeraba en hacer ver. Y entonces, cuando pensara que ella estaba coladita, hacerle una escena. Dejarlo sin orgullo, ni dignidad en público. Desinflarle el pecho hinchado de egocentrismo. Grandioso.

Así que, Lily Evans aparentó ceder poco. Se dejó engatusar por los ligues baratos de James y él se la creyó.

Paradójicamente, mientras más avanzaban los días y más pasaba tiempo con James Potter, notaba que no eran tan distintos como siempre pensó que eran. Resulta que él podía ser una persona decente si se lo proponía. Y Lily se enteró de muchas cosas que jamás había sospechado. Como que el libro favorito de James era una obra muggle de Shakespeare. Y que a él le gustaba escaparse a medianoche para ver las estrellas. Que no podía comer panecillos sin untarlos en mermelada. Que quería ser auror para vengar la muerte de sus abuelos. Aprendió a entender la relación que James tenía con cada uno de los merodeadores, Sirius era su alma gemela, Remus su consejero y Peter el hermano pequeño que tenía que cuidar. Vio como las habilidades que tenía en clases, no eran sólo consecuencia de su talento natural, si no también del estudio. Y notó como se le hacían hoyuelos a los costados cuando reía de sus propias bromas.

Era un mundo nuevo. Un mundo entero por descubrir. Y así, cada día se decía a si misma que aún no era hora de finalizar el plan, que faltaba. Que no podía hacerlo justamente ahora, cuando recién comenzaba a tener la confianza de James.

Y llegó séptimo. Y nunca hubo humillación pública, ni traiciones.

Las peleas seguían, pero eran otro tipo de peleas. _Que esto es mejor que aquello, yo quiero la última gragea de la caja, cortas tú corto yo._

Lily Evans aún pensaba a veces que nunca se podría llevar bien con James Potter. Pero después de siete años juntos, sólo quedaba en eso. En a veces. Porque tenía que admitir que al final, su propio plan se dio vuelta contra ella. Deberían haberle advertido que él era tan podidamente encantador cuando se lo proponía.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. Dolor

_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. En esta historia son utilizados sin fines de lucro y con el simple animo de entretener.**_

**DEBILIDADES**

**Capitulo 7.** Dolor

Le ignora cada vez se cruzan por los pasillos concurridos del castillo, mira hacia delante y concentra la vista en un punto fijo. Ni parecido a lo que hacía hace un mes, cuando encontrarse con ella por casualidad era como estar abriendo los regalos de navidad a los ocho años.

Lily, muy digna siempre, aparenta indiferencia. Aparenta que no le importa, que esta feliz, que es eso justamente lo que quería. Porque primero muerta a tragarse sus palabras. Da lo mismo que el corazón apriete desesperado cada vez que le ve. Ella no lo admitirá.

Y James esta decidido. No es una rabieta pasajera de esas que se le acaban al día siguiente. Sus amigos lo saben y no lo entienden. Él tampoco se explica demasiado. "_Que no voy a ser un perrito faldero toda la vida_", dice. Y Sirius se hace el ofendido, pero ni eso logra que aparezca una sonrisa en el rostro de su mejor amigo. James insiste en que está bien, sólo necesita un poco de soledad.

Cuando han pasado dos semanas enteras y todo Hogwarts se pregunta porque James Potter ha dejado de perseguir a la prefecta de Gryffindor, Remus se acerca a conversar las cosas con Lily. Ella le evita. La culpa y la congoja son demasiado grandes como para querer tratar el tema. Es tonto, pero Lily prefiere mil veces ahogarse en su dolor que hablar sobre lo que paso. Y eso mismo le responde a Remus. Él insiste.

_- "¿Qué sucedió, Lil?"_

_- "No paso nada, Remus"_

_- "Oh, vamos…"_

_- "Potter simplemente se dio cuenta de la realidad: Él y yo era un imposible."_

_- "No me vengas con excusas sin sentido, Lil. Para que James halla tenido tal cambio de actitud debe haber ocurrido…"  
- "No hay nada que yo tenga que decirte"_

Y se esconde. Pasa tiempo completo en la biblioteca, así como James sólo se dedica al campo de quidditch. Evita salir a los terrenos y se olvida totalmente de la sala común. Alice a veces la escucha llorar por las noches. Sollozos del alma que se silencian con las plumas de la almohada. A luz de la mañana, Lily nunca admite nada. Pero todos saben que el cambio le duele. Se le nota en la cara.

Se nota en las ojeras que han aparecido en su rostro. Se nota en que ya no llega con una sonrisa a encantamientos. Se nota en que ya no se sienta a propósito cerca de los merodeadores como si no supiera que estuvieran ahí. Se nota en que los hechizos no le salen como antes. Se nota en lo poco que come. Y se nota en el verde apagado de sus ojos.

Ella sabe que la culpa poco a poco la consume. La culpa y la falta de James. Y se arrepiente. Se arrepiente de sus últimas palabras hacia él. Y de cómo lo trato. No se lo merecía. Y cuanto le extraña.

Anhela que ser repitan los "_Que guapas estás hoy, Evans_" y los _"¿Prefieres rosas blancas o tulipanes amarillos para la decoración de nuestra boda?_". Anhela los guiños de ojos y los detalles bonitos que siempre tenía para con ella (como el siempre fiel chocolate que le llegaba antes de una prueba, la forma atenta e interesada en que él escuchaba lo que ella tenía que decir, los piropos decentes). Anhela a James. A James persiguiéndola. A James diciéndole que la quiere. A James jurando nunca rendirse. A James. A James. A él entero.

Y ya ha pasado un mes entero sin que él le dirija la palabra.

Lily Evans es orgullosa como nadie, pero también tiene un límite.

Y ese límite es sobrepasado el treinta de enero, para su cumpleaños. Porque, por primera vez, desde que entraron a Hogwarts, James no preparó ninguna tontería para saludarla. Y sin eso, los diecisiete sabían amargos. Tan amargos que no pudo contener el deseo de llorar cuando sus compañeros le cantaron el cumpleaños feliz a la hora de la cena. Alice de inmediato corrió a abrazarla, pero el gesto sólo ayuda a hacerla sentir peor. Evita mirar hacia donde esta James y sale corriendo hacia algún lugar donde pueda estar sola.

En cuanto Lily desaparece del campo de visión de los Gryffindor, Remus se voltea para reprender a James.

A James le duele en el alma ver como Lily esta destrozada. Pero no quiere hacer nada. Y eso mismo le responde a Remus, que mientras pasan los segundos va subiendo el tono de su voz. _"¡Ella esta así por ti!_". ¿Y desde hace cuánto tiempo que él estaba así por ella? Nadie se ponía a pensar en eso.

Al fin y al cabo, era ella la que le rompió el corazón y le decepcionó.

Así que, tal como Lily, se levanta de la mesa y sale hacia algún lugar donde meditar. Camina hacia los terrenos, mientras recuerda las últimas palabras que intercambio con la pelirroja:

_"Quizás te mereces todo lo que te pasa"_ dijo ella ese día. Y James había quedado helado como piedra. Porque que ella indirectamente insinuara que se merecía la muerte de sus padres era algo imperdonable, algo que le dolía hasta la médula. Desde ese momento, decidió olvidarla, que no valía la pena. Y aunque con el pasar de los días no lo lograba ni un poco, se esforzaba.

- "James"

Él levantó la cabeza confuso. Ella estaba en frente. Al parecer, habían llegado al mismo lugar en busca de tranquilidad. No le respondió.

- "Yo… Lo siento tanto".- Las lágrimas le acecharon los ojos nuevamente.- "No quise decir todas esas cosas horribles… Tú… Claro que no te mereces eso, James"

Él sigue sin decir nada.

- "Por favor, James. Ya sabes que a veces…James… Yo… No sé…"  
- "¿Qué importa, Lily? Tú me dejaste más que claro que no somos ni siquiera amigos."

El merodeador usa sin quererlo un tono frío. Muy en el fondo, se muere por consolarle, pero sobre la piel, aún lleva resentimiento y dolor.

- "James… yo..."  
- "¿Tú qué, Lily? ¿Tú lo sientes mucho? Ya mencionaste es…"  
- "Yo te quiero, James. Yo te quiero… Y es tan tonto notarlo ahora que he metido la pata hasta el fondo. Pero ahí esta. Te quiero"

El silencio vuelve a posarse en medio de los dos jóvenes. James siente que el mundo da vueltos de una manera nueva y tanto giro le impide moverse. Lily tiene ganas de llorar aún más, ha abierto la puerta de sus sentimientos y sólo le responde el eco de su propia voz.

No quiere quedarse ahí.

Pero cuando se esta dando la vuelta con intención de irse, James la toma de la cintura y la besa en los labios. Ella tarda en reaccionar y corresponder.

Cuando regresan a la sala común unas horas más tarde, Remus les esta esperando. A verles llegar tomados de la mano y sonriéndose entre si, asiente con la cabeza y sube a dormir tranquilo. Las cosas están como deben ser.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. Temor

_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. En esta historia son utilizados sin fines de lucro y con el simple animo de entretener.**_

**DEBILIDADES**

**Capitulo 8.** Temor

Hace ya una semana que Lily apenas puede dormir. Se da vueltas en la cama, mira el techo como si tuviera algo nuevo y, principalmente, se levanta a ver si todo esta bien con Harry, en la habitación de al lado.

James le insiste en que necesita descansar, pero nunca logra convencerla. Desde que Dumbledore les citó a su despacho para tratar "_un tema de vida o muerte_", pedirle a su esposa que tuviera algo de tranquilidad era como exigirle a Snivellus que se lavara el cabello o a Sirius que dejara de escuchar los Stones. Un caso perdido.

Así que, en lugar de reprenderla o ignorarla, se levanta cada noche tras ella. Porque sabe que Lily esta asustada y ahora, más que nunca, necesita que no le dejen sola. Le mira desde el marco de la puerta de Harry y maldice ese sentimiento de impotencia que se asienta en su pecho.

Lily se apoya en la cuna de su hijo y toma su manita entre las suyas. No puede creer que alguien intente a hacerle daño a un ser tan inocente. Cierra los ojos y se concentra simplemente en sentir la respiración de su niño. Esta vivo. Y ella se encargara, incluso a riesgo de sacrificar su propia vida, de que siga así por mucho tiempo. Nadie le arrebatara a su a hijo, suyo y de James, la posibilidad de hacer todas las cosas que podría hacer. Claro que no.

James le sigue mirando desde atrás. Y sólo se acerca cuando Lily suelta a Harry y se cubre el rostro intentando acallar los sollozos. "_Calma, calma_" le dice. Y le abraza con fuerza, mientras apoya su cabeza en los rizos de ella.

Casi todas las noches es lo mismo. Lily deja de llorar con las palabras de James y vuelve a la cama. Pero las palabras nunca son suficientes para hacerla dormir la noche siguiente.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
